Jaguar
Jaguar is the son and heir of Moss. He possibly inherited his father's pack. Appearance Jaguar is a black Mastiff. He is much smaller and more slender than his father. He also doesn't have a collar, implying that he was born wild unlike his father. Jaguar is brown instead of black in the GNG anime. Personality Jaguar is a young soldier, but not as impatient and reckless as his father. He is impressed by the great mission of the Ohu dogs, seeing it as something greater than becoming the next leader of Moss' pack. He is even ready to leave without his father, which makes Moss happy as it reveals the growing independence of his son. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin As Ben and the pack enters Moss's territory, Jaguar and Lloyd were sent out to see how many dogs there were in Ben's group. But Jaguar and Lloyd get an unpleasant surprise as they got attacked by Sniper and Hyena. Lloyd was killed by Sniper, and Jaguar got badly wounded, but is saved by Gin. Jaguar drags himself away, and finds Ben and the pack, where he tells them what happened. The pack runs to tell Moss the truth, while Great stays behind to nurse Jaguar. As Jaguar has gathered strength, he rushes to his father to tell him that Ben did not hurt him or kill Lloyd - but it's too late, the fight has already started. After Gin and Smith appear, and Ben defeats Moss, Jaguar talks his father into joining the group. Jaguar only becomes a background character for some time, but as the pack meets Hyena again, it's clear that Jaguar wants revenge for Lloyd. When Moss and some of the pack (including Jaguar) are captured by Kisaragi and the Kings, Jaguar tries to make the soldiers disobey Moss' orders about not trying to climb up the inactive volcano and fight Kisaragi . Luckily enough Moss strikes down the rebelion before it began, by threatening that anyone who disobeys him will be thrown out of the pack. Jaguar fights with his father in the last battle against Akakabuto and they both survive. He is also seen fighting Reima's and Gaia's forces. Eventually, he stays alive and returns home. Ginga Densetsu Weed Jaguar is the son of Moss. He accompanies his father and the fighting dog Musashi to Ouu after hearing about Hougen's invasion on Futago Pass. He is not mentioned much in the story until recently in the "Hokkaido" arc, where he comes to aid Gin's pack to Hokkaido from the news of Victor's invasion. After Moss was killed by Bozlef and his soldiers, he avenges his father's death by grabbing Bozlef and slamming his head against the wall of the gorge, killing him instantly. But Jaguar also falls unconscious from the concussion on his head. However, Jaguar is revealed to be alive as he was seen taken to the vet along with Musashi and Teru by Daisuke and Hidetoshi who came to aid the wounded dogs. A few days later, when they got better (in GDW manga volume 52); he, Musashi and Teru had been let out by Daisuke and Hidetoshi. He only appeared as a background character in the anime. See more pictures in Jaguar (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Mastiffs Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Moss' pack Category:Males Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers Category:The Last Wars Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Deaceased (Killed By Monsoon)